Slytherin OutKast
by BoogityWhup16
Summary: Stolen Cable, late night homework, and Korean Lessons. (chincha chincha moshiso!) Some weird American Chick on a student exchange program...don't worry, she doesn't look remotely pretty.


Hello to all of you who have reviewed, I love you, I really do. I replaced this one, and the one I put in was totally screwed up so I'm re-trying this one. Hoorah for moi!!! Here it is back, and it's going to be as strange as I can make it. Which could possibly be weird, not that I would know what weird is coughcough

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own Ron, but don't tell the people at Warner Brother's that, because they own everything else...they get kinda touchy about it.

* * *

Gabby took a long slurp of her coke before the doorbell rang, making her choke and run to answer the door, sliding the last seven feet in her sock feet on the marble floor. She opened the door to a tall black-haired boy, grinning and readjusting his stocking cap.  
  
"I made you choke on your coke, didn't I, Gabs?"  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes. "Very funny, 'Monty Python'. You know, sometimes I regret saving you from that rampaging hippogriff."  
  
"No you don't." The boy stated, taking the coke out of her hand and drinking half.  
  
"If you keep it up, I might," Gabby closed the door behind the black-haired boy. "You are a shameless moocher, Harry Pot-head."  
  
"Don't I know—Wait, what did you call me?"  
  
Gabby grinned. "Oh, nothing..."  
  
"That's a pile of---"The pair was interrupted by the doorbell ringing again. They looked at each other.  
  
"Betcha its Herm..."  
  
"You're still obsessed with that 'Racetrack' kid, aren't you?" 

"I KNOW!" it's so sad. Blaise looks JUST like him, don't you think?" Gabby took her coke out of Harry's hand and wiped off the rim. "Ew, cooties."

"Oh, shut your pie hole," Harry hesitated, "A galleon on Ron."

"You HAVE a galleon?" The sarcasm in the redhead's voice was only briefly witnessed by Harry before the door opened by itself.  
  
A brunet with waist-length dreadlocks stuck her head in the door. "PLEASE, come in, Herm," She mocked, in a falsetto voice. "Oh, THANK YOU, for OPENING the DOOR."  
  
"SO-RRY, Herm, we were busy...and thank you, by the way." Gabby held out her hand to Harry who groaned. "Come on, don't have all day."  
  
"Well, I don't have it ON me."  
  
"Typical," Gabby turned around and called up the set of enormous stairs, "Hey! They're here!" There was no answer. "HEY! MALFOY! GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A REAR-END DOWN THESE STAIRS OR I'M GONNA—"  
  
A blond boy with spiked hair slid down the banister, a sheet of paper in his hand. "Shut up, Gabs, I'm here. I just had to get the chords," Malfoy turned around to face the 5'4 17 year-old. "You may regret having saved Pot-Head, but I might just be regretting letting you stay here for the summer."  
  
Harry spread his hands, incredulous. "What is this? 'Pick on Harry' day?"  
  
Just as the four already in the entrance to the mansion started to gather their stuff out of the parlor, the door opened yet again and two boys fell in, one on top of the other, both strangely skinny, which they had been since their sixth year...and the incident.  
  
Hermione stood over them, smiling. "You two can't go anywhere without falling over something, can you?"  
  
The boy on the bottom grinned. "It was Goyle's fault. He pushed me just when I tried to open the door," the boy on the bottom slapped the side of the top's head. "Idiot."  
  
Goyle, the boy on the top, stood up. "Don't call me names, you're the one who got lost, again, after we've been here at LEAST a million times."  
  
"But It's different on a broom-stick," Crabbe whined, "I'm always so confused driving."  
  
"Which would explain why you were going the wrong way on a one-way..."  
  
"That was a one-way?" The front door swung open and slammed the wall behind with a bang.  
  
"ENOUGH!" The veritable crowd turned to see Ron and Blaise stumbling in, each with drums in their hands. "Can we get a little help here? I'm about to have a hernia." 

Draco spread his hands, addressing the group. "How is it that my father had the security system updated to the point where the house elves can't even breath without setting it off and ya'll just walk right in. THE FRICKIN' DOOR WAS LOCKED!"

Everyone just stared at Draco and Ron and Blaise dropped the drums they had in their hands.

"Wow, someone's tight."

"NO!" Draco tried to calm himself down. "I just want to know how you do it"

Crabbe grinned, pointing at Goyle. "It was his idea!"

Draco stepped over to Goyle threateningly, taking advantage of his three-inch height difference. "And, what might that idea be?"

Goyle smacked Crabbe as hard as he could without sending him to the ICU. Crabbe was his best friend but his IQ hadn't gotten any higher since his third year.

"It's...um, simple, really...It's a secret!"

Draco just raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You talk in your sleep" Goyle finished lamely.

Draco snapped his fingers. "I KNEW it! Dammit."  
  
Gabby grabbed the nearest drum and set it on the carpet. "Thanks Ron. OK, everybody, into The Van!" Gabby gestured grandly and then ran ahead of everyone else, carrying a cymbal she had left in the entrance.

The Weasley brothers had bought the Van after they had lost a bet with Harry's rather sizable bet.  
  
Everyone picked up an instrument that they had left in the parlor and started loading them into the back of the van. Draco frowned as he looked at his watch. "We only have two hours to get there and set up, let's hurry up."

"SHUT YOUR HOLE, MALFOY!"

"Fine! Be that way!" Draco sulked as he scooted into the driver's seat. "I don't feel like driving!"

Gabby seized the opportunity. "I'M DRIVING!" She screamed and jumped into the passenger side and pushing Draco out the door.

Soon enough they were clutching the armrests, the seats, and each other as Gabby shot out the driveway like a bat out of hell.

Draco tried not to turn green. "You guys, it's only Tuesday, and my dad doesn't come back for...two months. Do you guys just wanna stick around?  
  
Blaise detached his fingernails from a rather annoyed Hermione. "Oh, I don't know, is there ENOUGH room?"  
  
"Shut up, Zabini."  
  
"What? I was just asking. Oh, dear, we ONLY have two months."  
  
Gabby giggled. "Let's get crackin'!"  
  
The group turned around to face her, half of them rolling their eyes, the other half still pale, and Blaise Grinning. "D'oh!"  
  
"I've taught you well, my young padiwan." Gabby answered, turning around to face Blaise.

"LOOK AT THE ROAD!"

Gabby laughed and turned around, swerving down the highway at 60 mph.

Harry scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face. "Gabs, are we forgetting something?"

Gabby looked down at her feet. "I'm not wearing shoes...AND I'M NOT WEARING MY LUCKY SOCKS!" She gazed down at her feet rather dismally.

"But you're wearing your ducky socks." Blaise pointed out, poking her left foot with one of her drumsticks.

"But not on my RIGHT foot! I have one ducky sock and one Pucca sock! This is baaaad karma, dude. I don't know if I can do this!"

Harry raised his head. Oh no, "EPA!" Harry yelled, turning around, just in time to see a Korean girl, coming after the van, peddling her bike like mad.

The whole contents of the van smacked their heads. "DAMMIT!" Gabby slammed on the brakes and the girl skidded to a halt, two inches from the van.

Crabbe swung open the back door of the van and smacked her on the side of her face.

"What is your PROBLEM!" Epa yelled at Crabbe, holding her cheek and smacking his.

"Oh, don't worry, the girl from last night was married too!" Crabbe immediately burst out laughing, followed only by Gabby.

"Dude! I'm so glad I gave you that whole season of 'That 70's Show', you've been way more fun since." She turned to the fuming Epa, "And THAT was for the Jalapenos!"

"Zip it, Jezebel!"

"You GUYS!" Draco pointed at his Rolex, "We're going to be LATE!" he yelled, as if it were the most important thing in the world

Epa looked up and grinned. "No, we're going to be FASHIONABLY late!"

Draco and Hermione groaned.

"Now, let's be gone!" Gabby yelled. Everyone smart enough entered the van while Harry put Epa's bike on top of the bus.

"Be careful it's brand new!" Epa yelled.

"I'm not that clumsy!"

"Oh yes, of course, I should be worried only if Gabby's handling something."

"Did someone say my name?" Gabby said sticking her head out the back.

"No, but Gabby" Epa whined.

"Isaidgoodday!" Gabby replied, "D'oh! You suck man!"

"Get's her every time," Harry said grinning mischievously.

The Van did finally arrive at the Three Broomsticks to find out that they were an hour early, much to the annoyance of the group and the pain of Draco.

After some Rock-Paper-Scissors and a few good slaps the group decided that Draco would buy them a round of butter-beer.

Draco slammed down five galleons on the bar and grumbled. "Nine butter-beers, PLEASE"

Gabby slapped Draco on the back. "Dude, stop hitting on Madam Rosmerta!"

"Shut up, Gabs."

After downing their butter-beers and setting up, Epa decided to give a mini-concert while tuning

"Draco really likes Grass!" Epa starts to sing in the tune of a certain Math song.

"Oh no, not again!" Blaise sighed.

"What? I like it!" Gabby replied smiling at him.

"Must you always do that while tuning your guitar?" Draco asked while plucking one of the strings on his guitar that had gone flat.

"What, it's my thing! Draco really likes Grass!" Epa continued.

"Someone stop the horror!" Blaise yelled, rubbing his temples.

"So get off your ass let's kick some grass. Grass, grass, grass, grass, graaaaaass."

Gabby hopped in her seat, picking up her drumsticks and rapping the nearest cymbal with one of them. "OK, it's the fourth rest, on the downbeat, gots it?"  
  
The eight people in front of her nodded and She started out. Draco followed, and then Harry stepped up to the mike.  
  
_I think we're going somewhere,  
We're onto something good here  
out of mind, out of state  
trying to keep my head on straight  
_  
_I think we're going somewhere  
we're onto something good here  
there is only one thing left to do  
drop all I have and go with you  
_  
Crabbe, and Goyle joined in an octave lower

_somewhere back there I left my worries all behind  
my problems fell out of the back of my mind  
we're going and I'm never knowing where we're going  
to go back where I was would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on_

Gabby grinned yet again as the whole of them came in for the chorus.  
  
_pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone!  
and I won't sit back and take this anymore  
cause I'm done with that  
I've got one foot out the door  
and to go back would just be wrong  
I'm pressing on  
_  
_you look down on me,  
but you don't look down on me at all  
you smile and laugh,  
And I feel the love you have for me  
_

_I think we're going somewhere  
We're on to something good here_

_we're gonna make it after all.  
_

The group cheered. It had gone perfectly.  
  
"Hey, Gabs?" Ron, smiling mischievously, sauntered over to the drums.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why does Blaise still have your name written on his base...in red?"  
  
"Because he's probably going to kill me, and wants the red to remind him of blood. Why do you ask?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Don't you remember, the first year that you were in school?"  
  
Gabby snorted. "Do I ever. That was one of the weirdest experiences of my entire life, bar none!" Gabby hesitated, "Except, maybe, kissing Zabini." There were a couple of 'ooooh's but Gabby just smiled.  
  
She remembered that first year very well...


End file.
